We Stay Together: A Harry Potter FanFic
by lassyfromheaven
Summary: Hermione's family are gone forever. She feels like she has noone. But Ron and Harry can help her right? Especially Ron? Well let's find out... lol terrible summary. RWHG HPGW on the side maybe some RLNT and NVLL Post DH but before epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. So go easy on me? Please? So anyways, enjoy it. OH NO! I've forgotten to do the disclaimer! Why don't you do it Sirius?

Sirius: Ok. If Hessie owned us then I wouldn't be dead. So no she doesn't own us. :'( But I wish she did.

Me: Thanks Sirius!

* * *

Tears cascaded from Hermione's eyes. The dripped from the end of her nose, fell from her chin, they went everywhere. She was alone in her room, or at least her muggle room. She felt almost as drenched in misery as her clothes were in tears. Littering the floor of her cream coloured room were old Daily Prophets and letters from Harry and Ron. All thoroughly read in hope of comforting her.

She felt so alone in the world. The memory-wipe jinx she had inflicted on her parents had backfired and now was irreversible. Her parents would never know who she was. Even her own family thought all three of them were dead. It was better that way after all. She couldn't confide the past year with them anyway. The last thing she wanted was too be pitied by her Great Aunt Barbara (whom she truly despised).

The council had labelled her house, 'For Sale' due to the sudden disappearence of her parents. But since everyone was scared of the house because of the rumours associated with her parents disappearence there had been no interest.

Hermione was bitterly pleased about this. It meant she could visit it anytime she wanted, without fear of being walked in on by picky buyers. Every so often, she got up and surveyed the house, reminiscing her childhood. Her parents room brought her to hysterics, and so to stop herself being tempted she had locked it magically, so that even 'Alohamora' couldn't open it.

At the moment, it was mid-morning in the beginning of Summer. The war had ended and the entire magical world was celebrating insanely. They had found a reason too mark everyday as a holiday. This included: Harry Potter's Birthday, The Day You-Know-Who was Destroyed (Now known as YKW Destruction Day), Ron's Birthday, Her own and for some reason Mrs Weasley's.

Since most of this involved being surrounded by family and friends she had decided it was time too visit her childhood home for a few days, and then find herself a home in the Wizarding World. Today was the last day she had decided to stay. And even leaving it had reduced her to a tearful mess. Finally she got up from her position on her bare bed and strode down stairs. It was a wise decision to take the back-door, so as not to arise suspicion. She un-hatched the door and closed it behind her whispering.

"Goodbye."

The overgrown garden lay before her. The grass had grown up to her knees and the flowerbeds were taken over by weeds. Slowly she walked too the swing-set that she played on as a child and sat down. Taking one last brave look at her home and apparated.

* * *

With a resounding crack, she arrived at the Burrow. Hoping that she hadn't missed much of the celebrations. At that moment, the room was empty. Old firecrackers and other party mess were strewn across the floor. She chuckled. Even Mrs Weasley was too excited to care about the state of the room. 

She began upstairs, hoping to surprise Ron. As she came to the door into his room, she looked down smoothing down her black t-shirt and jeans. It was one she had bought when she went to an My Chemical Romance concert in her fourth year. Over her time at Hogwarts she had missed music. It was the Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge icon. She prefered it too The Black Parade anyway.

Slowly she creaked open the door and looked inside. But alas. No-one was there. Her eyes darted across to where Harry slept. He wasn't there either. Her heart started racing. Maybe she should check the clock downstairs, so she bolted to the kitchen.

Panicking, she looked at the clock that showed where everyone was. She was transfixed on Ron's more than anyone elses and let out a scream when she saw where it was pointed. Everyone elses was pointing at 'Camping'. But his...

* * *

Bwahaha I do love cliffies : D R&R please! I'm begging you! This is just the beginning and I'll update by tommorow. PROMISE. Unless I die tonight. But that probably won't happen. Too bad. Anyway. 

LUV U ALL!

PEACE OUT!

Hessie x


	2. The Broken Clock

Here it is, Chapter 2.

**And now my reviewer(s):**

**Scribblez**: Bwahaha you'll have to find me first. Well here's the review you were asking for : D I keep my promises.

* * *

Hermione broke down to her knee's, still gasping at the clock. It was still a picture of the young Ron, young and simple, his blue eyes blinking at Hermione. They were smiling but his hand was pointed at the same one as Fred's. 'Dead'. She felt cold, and shaky. New tears spilling from her eyes. More tears then ever before. What had happened while she was gone? She felt like being sick, her head spinning. In attempt to comfort herself, she got up and looked into his eyes in a nearby picture. It was a picture the Daily Prophet had taken after the battle.

Harry, Ron and herself were in the middle. Harry in the middle, Ron on his right and Hermione on the left. Ron's face was facing to the left, looking at Hermione lovingly, every so often at the camera. She meanwhile, was looking at the camera but at Ron from the corner of her eye. Her smile was bigger then anyone. Although normally it would have been Fred and George's. But George's smile was very half-hearted his eyes still miserable from the loss of his closest friend. His twin.

This thought just made her more miserable. Wow. She cried a lot. Suddenly getting an idea, she trekked upstairs and lay on Ron's bed, her head in his pillow. It smelt like his hair, comforting and warm. She felt so exhausted, she had barely slept at her own home. Before long, her eyes slowly closed, the tears stopped and her breathing became steady again.

* * *

She was awakened by the sound of creaking downstairs. Her eyes battered open and she found sat bolt upright. Finally, someone was here. It was about 6:00 pm. She had slept for 8 hours. It was extremely cold now. Odd because it was August, but still, English summers I suppose. She got up and rubbed her arms. Maybe it was a bad day just to wear a t-shirt. Quickly she turned and took Ron's blankets off his bed and wrapped them around herself. She suddenly felt warmer.

Content and warm she slowly came downstairs, her wand infront of her. It could be a burglar. The lights on downstairs so it must be safe. She let out a sigh of relief and carried on down the steps. But no-one was there. Disappointed she went over to the clock. Everyone's was still at 'Camping', apart from Ron and Fred's. Her eyes shifted to 'Dead'. But Ron's wasn't there anymore. Her heart started thumping as she followed the clock. Ron's was at 'Home'. Overjoyed she looked at the clock beaming. He wasn't dead. She felt like flying.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Her beam got bigger and bigger. Two arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"So... Where were you?" Hermione asked, turning to face her love. She looked up into his eyes, blue meeting brown. He tightened his grip on her.

"Camping."

She was so confused now.

"But the clock said you were Dead though. I was so scared." Hermione leant her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ron suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh that! Dad was fixing the clock and removing Fred's, but he got too emotional. So he asked me to do it. Since the clock is only used to him fixing it, it got confused and then when I was removing Freds' it fixed mine to the same one as his. I've just fixed it."

There was a silence.

"So... where were you camping? And why?" she said, breaking the silence. He looked down at her.

"We were at a muggle festival. Dad insisted." he sighed. Hermione laughed and nestled into his chest. Finally, Ron released here and smiled. "I just came back here to find my wand. I left it behind."

Hermione felt happiness well up inside her. Ron was the greatest thing in her life now. She couldn't help but feel depressed when he finally released her from the long embrace. As he searched the house she admired him. His flame red hair was gorgeus and floppy, slightly emo, but she liked it that way. Gangly though his body was it had grown to be attractive. He was wearing muggle clothes, a grey polo and black jeans. She felt like telling him that all he needed was an MCR t-shirt and he could be mistaken for a hard core fan, maybe she could buy him one. As she was watching him, she suddenly spotted a lump in the pocket of his jeans, shaped like a thin stick. She rolled her eyes.

"Ron! Have you checked your pocket?"

"Huh? Oh right!" he pulled the wand out of his pocket. Hermione started to chuckle walking up to him and taking him by surprise by kissing him on the mouth. He still blushed. Again Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron. We've kissed more than that. Yet you still blush. _And_ there's no-one around."

"Yeah." he grimaced leaning in to finish what she had began.

* * *

About half an hour later, there was a crack and someone appeared behind them. She and Ron didn't even notice, they were too, let's just say 'busy'. But the were interrupted nonetheless. Behind them, the mystery person wolf-whistled. Ron quickly pushed her away, a bit too forcively so that she had to rub her chest. Seeing who it was he let out a sigh of relief. Hermione turned. It was their best friend Harry.

"Oh hi Harry." Hermione was blushing out of control but mustered a greeting. His eyebrows raised, Harry circled the two like a police investigator.

"So you two. Do you admit to the fact that both of you are meant for eachother?" he tutted, putting on his best London policeman voice. Ron half-smiled.

"I think we admitted to that before now. But yes."

Hermione smiled at his courage and rewarded him by kissing him on the cheek. Ron looked over at her and grinned.

"I'm glad they sent me." grimaced Harry. "Anyways, you both should really come back to the camp, it's time for tea."

They both nodded. It was so great to have them all back together again. Each of them with an identical wide smile on their faces they apparated to the Festival.


	3. My Chemical Romances

The three quickly apparated in the tent to avoid being seen by muggles. Hermione sighed in happiness. It felt so good to be with a lot of people. It made her feel more loved. The entire Weasley family was crowded around a table in the middle of the tent. She noticed that the tent wasn't the one that they had used while camping the previous year, it was new.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelped, jumping from her chair, knocking it over as she went and hugging her. Though buried in the hug Hermione managed to laugh as the rest of the Weasley family got up to greet her. Mrs Weasley beamed at her.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you to come back for a while." Mrs Weasley embraced her in a short hug then moved on to her son.

"Ronald Weasley! What took you so long? You were gone for about an hour!"

Ron's ears started turning red. Thankfully, she rolled her eyes and moved on before Ron could start making up an excuse. The sound of music blared from outside the tent as she bustled away. She rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, why did you pick a plot so close to the stage, we can't go five minutes without hearing this bloody muggle music!"

The entire room screeched to a hault. Mr Weasley looked appauled, as Mrs Weasley quickly put her hands over her mouth. Shocked at herself.

"Molly! Don't swear when we have company!"

Hermione looked over at Harry then nudged her head towards Ron.

"Now I see where he gets it from."

Harry nodded blankly and bit his lip.

"I've heard this song before."

Hermione looked at him her mouth agape.

"How could you not?!"

She had recognised the song herself, and barely able to contain her excitement had ran outside the tent. Groaning, she suddenly regretted wearing sandals. The mud was unbearable.

But she was transfixed on the stage, a few yards away, which as she stood there was the heart of the festival. Cheering and yelling from the crowd was unbearable. Yet still, she found herself walking through the muggle tents to get a closer look at the band playing. As she rounded past a large tent, she was in full view of the band.

My Chemical Romance. Her heart was racing. Gerard was right there on stage. His gorgeus black hair falling around his face. Utter shock and disbelief took over. Then it all went black as she went limp and fell to the ground.

* * *

Her eyes blinked open. She was lying on her back on a bed. 

"Thank god. She's awake Mum!"

Hermione rubbed her head and propped herself up on her elbows. Immediately as she did, she found herself face to face with a familiar freckled face. Shocked, she jumped and fell out of the bed she was in. Ron burst out laughing and helped her up.

As he did, she noticed that it was early evening. Light was peaking from the flap in the tent, a fantastic orange and red from the sunset. She yawned and groaned, rubbing her head which had clearly suffered a painful blow to it.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hermione, grunting in pain. Ron grimaced sympathetically and offered her a chair.

"I'll tell you. Just sit down and I'll get Harry." he said, calling his friends name. "Harry! Harry! She's awake!"

A few seconds later Harry entered in Hermione's little segment of the tent.

"How are you feeling Mione?" Harry questioned, patting her on the back. She nodded at him.

"I'm okay. Bit dizzy."

He nodded back.

"Well you really should go back to bed. Your fall was pretty nasty. He says you hit a rock. No wonder your dizzy."

Hermione cocked her head to one side and looked at him questionably.

"What? Who's _he? _You mean Ron?"

Harry gazed at Ron. Ron shook his head.

"Haven't told her yet."

She hated having things kept from her. Frustrated she rose her voice.

"Tell me!"

Ron and Harry bit there lips. The Ron spoke again, warningly.

"Just make sure you don't faint again."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"TELL ME!"

Ron narrowed his eyebrows.

"Promise me you won't faint."

Woah. Hermione was taken aback by his directness and firmness. She nodded blankly.

"Good. So anyway, you wandered off out of the tent." Harry sighed and began. "You told me you recognised a song and went to see the stage. We didn't bother following you because we thought you could make it back on your own. You got to the stage and fainted. I guess you were tired, or maybe just excited." Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. Hermione blushed. Meanwhile, Ron didn't seem to get it.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione and Harry sighed. Harry explained.

"I have a feeling Hermione didn't _just_ like the music."

Hermione was a fierce shade of scarlett. Ron was appauled.

"What...?"

Harry continued hastily.

"So then he had just finished playing for the night and when he came down from the stage he saw you. He called to see if anyone knew you and obviously, no-one did. So he picked you up and went round the tents seeing if anyone knew you. Our tent was last. Ron quickly stopped him coming in, and took you in. Ten-minutes later, this is where we are now."

Hermione's eyes were like tennis-balls. Her mouth was the same shape. She managed to form to words, that seemed to be the words of the day.

"Who's _he_?"

Ron and Harry looked at eachother. Ron took a deep intake of breath and whispered.

"Gerard Way."

Hermione was so over-come with shock she just sat there silently. Pale as a sheet. Then the colour all flooded back suddenly, and a look of anger replaced the shock. She could be being tricked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Yeah right."

She got up and walked over to her bed. Tears welling up in her eyes. Her voice got fiercer.

"Why the hell are you making stuff like this up? Think I might find it funny? Well if that's the sort of thing you'd think would pass by well with me then you _clearly _don't know me at all."

She turned dramatically. Harry looked amazed. Ron looked depressed. Then _he _started to speak, his voice cracking.

"Look. We aren't joking. It was him. Want proof? Here's your proof."

Ron threw something at her. It was a photograph. There was Gerard, real as ever, standing with a girl in his arms. She recognised the girl to be herself. It was a muggle photograph, because it wasn't moving.

"I took a picture for you with your muggle camera. So you could show your muggle friends." he said bitterly.

Hermione felt so terrible. Why was she so naturally untrusting? She should trust Ron more than anyone. She loved him. Biting her lip, she walked back over and leaned down to Ron's face, kissing his cheek lightly and caressing it with her hand.

"Ron. I'm sorry. It's just, so unbelievable. I wouldn't have believed it if _anyone_ had said it."

Ron's face brightened. Harry meanwhile, was humming to himself and turning away. Hermione moved on to him.

"Look Harry. I'm sorry too." But did nothing to his face except put a half-smile on it. Hermione straightened up and walked back to her bunk.

"I really _should_ get to bed. I'm feel so dizzy." she yawned, clambering into her bed. Harry exited as she did, but Ron stayed. She beckoned him over. He came. She leant up and kissed his mouth softly. Ron grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. Hermione went back to kissing him. Enjoying every second their lips touched. His kisses tasted of chocolate. She was about to lean in for one last kiss when he stopped her and spoke.

"Hermione, I should really go now."

Hermione looked disappointed.

"Oh."

Ron gave her the lop-sided grin, the one she loved.

"We'll spend the whole day together tommorow. It's just that, if I don't go now, Mum's gonna come in. And I don't actually need a commentary on our relationship."

Hermione smiled weakly and flopped back onto her pillow. Ron got up and went to the flap that seperated her room from the living room of the tent. Then sudddenly he turned back.

"Oh I forgot! As that Gerard guy was coming to our tent, I heard him say: 'I'll be back to the tent in a sec, I just need to check if anyone knows this chick in this tent. If not she can sleep in the tour bus with us. I don't mind giving her my bunk, I'll just sleep on the couch.'"

She leant up. Regret overflowed in her heart.

"Gerard Way was going to let me sleep in his bunk and yet you _still _took me? I hate you Ron." she said a bit more fiercely then she meant and threw a pillow at Ron. Ron looked annoyed, but then just smiled.

"Yep. I'm sorry, maybe you can talk to Gerard about that tommorow, when we visit his tour bus."

* * *

YAY! Loved writing that. LOL. More My Chemical Potter in a a few weeks. I know, A FEW WEEKS! But the problem is I'm moving house and I the computer will take a while to start up. That's why I wrote a pretty long chappie. R&R PLEASE!

P.S Just before anyone asks:

No. I am not going to write any Rated R scenes. So don't be scared : P


End file.
